


Fixed Position

by chokingonwhys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kylo is consenting but isn't having a good time, Kylux - Freeform, Orgasm Delay, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingonwhys/pseuds/chokingonwhys
Summary: Nothing pleases General Hux more than arranging a situation to his liking, then watching it play out.





	Fixed Position

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kylux Niche Kink November on Tumblr - Virgin Kink  
> Takes place post The Last Jedi

Heady satisfaction was apparent in every line of Hux’s body. He was the only one in the room fully clothed but every so often he caressed himself through his trousers. Another might have been wary of Ren’s frustrated obedience, but he chose to be amused. Kylo kept his eyes shut fast, palms pressed firmly to the floor, his shoulders and elbows squared. A stormtrooper rode him at her leisure, sometimes sighing, sometimes groaning. Hux didn’t remember her serial number but he was confident in her discretion-–and her squad was among those to be sent tomorrow to quell the riots on Ando. Some Aqualish was bound to give her a grave to take her secrets to. 

“Hux. I can’t. I don’t…." 

"Shush,” Hux soothed. “Our Supreme Leader must be in full mastery of his body, yes?” Kylo only whined. “Consider this one more step on the path to ultimate ascension.” Hux had no idea what either mastery or ascension might entail for Force users, but he was excellent at bullshitting. “Surely Snoke had intended at some point to initiate you into the carnal pursuits." 

Kylo choked and tried to tuck into himself, but the trooper had an adamant hold on him, pressing her whole weight onto his sternum. She was grunting now, rocking back and forth, chasing her release as tears leaked down Kylo’s face. One trickled into his ear. 

"Is it too much?” Hux whispered. “Did you hope your first time would be tender?” A lesser man would have been tempted by Ren’s inescapably erotic grimace, but Hux held greedily to his smug stoicism. He was in full command of the encounter and he was content to watch. He’d jerk it in the sanisteam later. 

The stormtrooper reached her climax quietly, with stuttering breath. Her hips slowed but continued to grind through a series of lesser tremors. Kylo positively writhed. "Go on. Go ahead now. Take your pleasure,“ Hux cooed. The trooper gasped as Kylo’s hands shot up to grip her hips, hard. His eyes snapped open and fixed on the ceiling as he pumped once, twice, no more than six times before letting loose a strangled cry. 

Hux waited a few moments before taking a step toward the pair. The stormtrooper was already rolling off of Ren, panting steadily. She glanced toward the ‘fresher, unsure of the protocol for wandering nude through an officer’s quarters, but Hux made no move to stop her as she went to clean herself up. 

Kylo had twisted onto his side, not quite hugging himself. Hux crouched next to Ren's head, all solicitous tenderness, and brushed his limp, sweaty hair back from his face. "How are you feeling?" he murmured. Kylo scrunched his eyes shut again and ignored him.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in one burst, very drunk on bargain rum, and I've finally gotten around to polishing it up enough to post. If you see any obvious oopses, please let me know! Concrit is welcome.
> 
> I'm mywoesaregranular on Tumblr ♥


End file.
